DVD
The first DVD & Blu-ray disc in the series. Episodes List of Episodes *[[Episode 1|01. Secret Society of the Magic-Sealed City (魔封街結社)]] *[[Episode 2|02. After the Phantom Ghost Wagon (幻のゴーストワゴンを追え)]] Limited Edition Bonus *Special Event participation priority sale ticket (event on October 4, 2015) *Original Sleeve case drawn by Yasuhiro Nightow *Digipack drawn by character designer Toshihiro Kawamoto *2 page original manga drawn by Yasuhiro Nightow *48 pages special booklet Video Bonus *Non-credit ver. of Episode 1 [[Episode 1|'Secret Society of the Magic-Sealed City']] *Non-credit ver. of Opening 1 Hello, World! (with endless repeat playback function) Shop Benefits *Animate: **Mini colored paper: Steven ver. (Pre-Order purchase) **Promotional Poster (volume 1 purchase) **PC Wallpaper (Animate Online volume 1 purchase) **Drawn All-Volume Storage Box with Klaus, Leo, Zapp, Steven and Sonic (all volume purchase) *Sofmap: **Mini colored paper: Leo ver. (Pre-Order purchase) **Drawn All-Volume Storage Box with Fento, Klaus, Leo, Zapp, Steven (all volume purchase) *Toranoana: **Mini colored paper: K.K. ver. (Pre-Order purchase) **Drawn All-Volume Storage Box with Chain, K.K., Michella, White (all volume purchase) *Gamers: Original design tattoo (all volume purchase) **Mini colored paper: Chain ver. (Pre-Order purchase) **Drawn Microfibre towel with Leo, Chain, Sonic, Neji (all volume purchase) *Amazon: **Mini colored paper: Black ver. (Pre-Order purchase) **Drawn All-Volume Storage Box Key Visual (volume 1 purchase) *Tsutaya: **Mini colored paper: Klaus ver. (Pre-Order purchase) **Book cover (volume 1 purchase) *Tower Records: **Mini colored paper: Zapp ver. (Pre-Order purchase) **Drawn Original Mouse pad with Leo, Zapp (all volume purchase) **"TOWERanime x Kekkai Sensen" Special Collaboration Poster (volume 1 purchase) *Rakuten Books: **Mini colored paper: Zed ver. (Pre-Order purchase) *HMV: **Mini colored paper: White ver. (Pre-Order purchase) *Animega: **Mini colored paper: Michella ver. (Pre-Order purchase) *7net: **Mini colored paper: Femto ver. (Pre-Order purchase) **Big Strap: Klaus ver. (volume 1 purchase) *Amiami: **Glasses case & Clear cloth (volume 1 purchase) *Melonbooks: **Illustration card (Pre-Order purchase) *Animaru: **Drawn B2 Tapestry (all volume purchase) Gallery DVD-BD 1 Sleeve.jpg|DVD/BD 1 Sleeve case DVD-BD 1.jpg|DVD/BD 1 Cover DVD-BD 1 Package.jpg|DVD/BD 1 package DVD-BD Animate Pre-Order.jpg|Animate Pre-Order: Mini colored paper: Steven ver. DVD-BD 1 Animate.jpg|Animate: Promotional Poster DVD-BD 1 Animate Online.jpg|Animate Online: PC Wallpaper DVD-BD Animate.jpg|Animate: All Volume Storage Box DVD-BD Sofmap Pre-Order.jpg|Sofmap Pre-Order: Mini colored paper: Leo ver. DVD-BD Sofmap.jpg|Sofmap: All Volume Storage Box DVD-BD Toranoana Pre-Order.jpg|Toranoana Pre-Order: Mini colored paper: K.K. ver. DVD-BD Toranoana.jpg|Toranoana: All Volume Storage Box DVD-BD Gamers Pre-Order.jpg|Gamers Pre-Order: Mini colored paper: Chain ver. DVD-BD Gamers.jpg|Gamers: Microfibre towel DVD-BD Amazon Pre-Order.jpg|Amazon Pre-Order: Mini colored paper: Black ver. DVD-BD Amazon Box1.jpg|Amazon: All Volume Storage Box (front) DVD-BD Amazon Box2.jpg|Amazon: All Volume Storage Box (back) DVD-BD Tsutaya Pre-Order.jpg|Tsutaya Pre-Order: Mini colored paper: Klaus ver. DVD-BD 1 Tsutaya.jpg|Tsutaya: Book cover DVD-BD Tower Pre-Order.jpg|Tower Pre-Order: Mini colored paper: Zapp ver. DVD-BD Tower.jpg|Tower: Mouse pad DVD-BD 1 Tower.jpg|Tower: Special collaboration poster DVD-BD Rakuten Pre-Order.jpg|Rakuten Pre-Order: Mini colored paper: Zed ver. DVD-BD HMV Pre-Order.jpg|HMV Pre-Order: Mini colored paper: White ver. DVD-BD Animega Pre-Order.jpg|Animega Pre-Order: Mini colored paper: Michella ver. DVD-BD 7net Pre-Order.jpg|7net Pre-Order: Mini colored paper: Femto ver. DVD-BD 1 7net.jpg|7net: Big Strap: Klaus ver. DVD-BD 1 Amiami 1.jpg|Amiami: Glasses case DVD-BD 1 Amiami 2.jpg|Amiami: Clear cloth DVD-BD Melonbooks Pre-Order.jpg|Melonbooks Pre-Order: Illustration card DVD-BD Animaru.jpg|Animaru: B2 Tapestry Navigation Category:DVD/BD